Alieze Martini
Alieze (アリーゼ・マルティーニ, Arīze Marutīni) is a character in Summon Night 3. She is one of the four selectable students and one of the two female choices, with Belfraw being the other one. Personality A shy and quiet little girl. She has problems dealing with strangers and hardly has the courage to say what she is thinking, but surprisingly she loves to chat, once she opens her heart to someone, she will talk non-stop. She not only likes to talk but to read and write stories too, being a bookworm. As an adult, her personality is pretty much the same, but she is more open hearted with everyone. Background Alieze accepted her father’s orders to study with a private tutor, at first she was pretty scared to stay with a total stranger, as well as the fact that she can't back off from her father's order. Development She was on a trip by ship with her new tutor, but they get attacked by pirates looking for a magic sword. A storm threw her out of the ship and when she woke up, she was in an weird island filled with monsters that tried to attack her, but she was saved by an angel-like creature called Quiupy and her teacher using the magic sword that the pirates were looking for. They made a temporary alliance with the pirates and together, they try to investigate the island, only to find it is habited only by summon creatures. They became friends with everyone in the village but were attacked by the army right away. Between their battles, the protagonist decides to start Alieze's training, in which she made a pact with Quiupy, so that it could be her partner. Much later, she starts to trust her comrades and is able to open up to others. She also comes to admire her teacher. She is the one to give motivation and courage to the main character and they fight side by side in the final battle. In the Karma ending, Alieze goes on a journey with Quiupy to look for the protagonist after they got taken over by Shartos. The search lasts even after Alieze became an adult. In the Epilogue, Alieze is already an adult and is protecting the island, in the place of her teacher, who was on a trip to help their friends from the island who suddenly got very sick. she meets up with the party from Summon Night 2 that came to the island to look for remnants of Black Kasura from Melgitos. Togethe, they discover that Melgitos had infected the island's ruins and was creating a new body for himself. This was also affecting the group of Protectors, since they have a connection with the island's installments. They fight against the demon and, when the Krips get purified, Alieze uses her power as Saver and is able to activate the restored Crissles as the new Fowyardia. Using its orange rays of Mana, he helps to put a stop to the demon. Trivia *Her bluish scheme of color is actually a clue to her summon affinity. *Her talents as a writer are real. During class, her teacher is proud to use her material for the lessons. Gallery SN3-Alieze3.jpg|Alieze transformed SN3-Alieze5.jpg|Alieze using Fowyardia SN3-20.jpg|Alieze in a valentine theme promotional art SN3-Alieze4.jpg|Alieze in her Ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 3 Character